Secreto de sangre
by Aizakku
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Naruto no era la excepción a la regla. Pero algunas veces es mejor que estos se queden en el anonimato sobretodo si estos están bañados en sangre Para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror Advertencia: Alto contenido de violencia explicita, se considera discreción


**Género:** Gore/Suspenso

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Datos de la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 14 de Octubre 2012

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de los personajes, los derechos le corresponden a Kishimoto**

**Secreto de sangre: **

Un suave ruido de manecillas era el único sonido perceptible en esa habitación, oscura y tétrica, ningún rayo de luz se escabullía en las cortinas selladas de color purpura, el péndulo del reloj seguía implacable marcando los segundos, en medio de esa habitación se encontraba una cama donde un cuerpo se revolvía entre las cobijas. Alzándose de la cama de colchas purpuras emergió el cuerpo de una quinceañera, pelo sumamente largo y sedoso de una tonalidad azulada, una piel pálida y ojos plateados. Lentamente la chica miro el reloj que marcaba las 7:00 am, de forma perezosa abrió las cortinas.

— Nublado — Murmuro en voz muy baja, así eran todos los días de Hinata Hyuga desde que comenzó la estación de otoño, era todo una monotonía, lo misma una y otra vez, levantarse, arreglarse para ir al colegio, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, colegio, deberes, tareas, trabajos. Lo único que le sacaba de su monotonía era su vecino y amigo de planta. Hinata se quedo mirando fijamente el reloj que marco 7:30.

Hinata vivía en un departamento pequeño, su padre habían muerto hace ya varios años en ese mismo edificio en su propia cama, con un corte de lado a lado de su cuello ahogando en su sangre y mutilado de forma impecable, nunca se encontró al culpable y la policía dejo la investigación, era uno de los muchos casos sin resolver de Tokio.

Hinata salió de su departamento, con un giro de su llave la puerta quedo asegurada, dándose la vuelta se dirigió a las escaleras de su departamento pero se detuvo al ver a su vecino, rubio con pelo encrespado de ojos azules y ligeramente bronceado, el chico de al parecer la misma edad que ella le dio una sonrisa algo extraña, parecía ser un mueca entre una sonrisa y sorpresa.

— Que tal Hinata, nuevamente te levantaste tarde — Dijo el rubio sin perder esa sonrisa tan extraña, Hinata le sonrió a él de forma cohibida, Naruto se había convertido en su vecino aproximadamente hace 3 años cuando su padre todavía vivía en esa planta pero en otro departamento, el chico pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, lo suficiente como para comprender que ella tenía problemas con su padre. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Hiashi tomo una postura violenta con su única hija, la cual le recordaba mucho a su fallecida esposa, aunque no lo admitiera era un alivio para ella que su padre hubiera muerto.

— Creo que debemos irnos — Dijo Hinata tratando de disimular su nerviosismo a la vez que tomaba su rumbo a las escaleras, el chico solo se colgó la mochila en un hombro y camino silenciosamente detrás de ella, Hinata siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Naruto le sonreía. No podía creer que en los 3 años que llevaban de vecinos no era capaz de calmar ese sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, en la escuela no era secreto que Hinata y Naruto eran muy unidos, el rubio protegía a la chica de cualquier cosa, siempre se les veía juntos al punto en que sus compañeros de secundaria los habían declarado una pareja "no oficial".

— Sabes hace un buen tiempo el día de hoy — Dijo Naruto que caminaba lentamente detrás de Hinata como si él fuera su sombra, la chica solo dio un bufido en señal de incredulidad, Naruto le gustaban este tipo de climas oscuros y melancólicos, la arboleda que marcaba su camino al nuevo colegio estaba carente de vida, las hojas estaban secas y caídas dejando a descubierto las ramas secas de los arboles que se doblaban de forma extraña.

— Tienes unos gustos extraños Naruto, demasiado oscuros para alguien de tu personalidad — Dijo Hinata mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, Naruto la volteo a ver y le sonrió de forma zorruna.

— Nunca deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada Hinata — Dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba más rápido con rumbo a la escuela, Hinata meneo su cabeza en desaprobación, aunque si lo pensaba bien a Naruto le aficionaban los relatos de genero gótico y de horror.

— ¡Naruto espérame! — Grito Hinata mientras corría detrás del rubio que lanzaba al aire unas carcajadas mientras corría más rápido.

o=o=o

— Por fin llegamos, es enorme este colegio, ¿verdad Hinata? — El rubio al no recibir respuesta se dio la vuelta, Hinata se encontraba roja y sin aire por correr detrás de Naruto, el chico rio entre dientes y ayudo a Hinata a llegar al salón donde los alumnos estaban creando sus grupos de amigos rápidamente. El maestro llego al salón minutos después haciendo callar las pequeñas charlas.

— Buenos días alumnos, antes que nada me gustaría que todos se presentaran ante la clase — El maestro menciono a la vez que limpiaba sus lentes de botella, los alumnos asintieron y uno a uno se fueron presentando, hasta que fue el turno de Hinata, muchos murmuraban sobre ella, algunos sobre lo linda que era y otros que fueron demasiado insensibles para comentar sobre la muerte de su padre.

— ¡Cállense! — Exploto Naruto mientras golpeaba su pupitre lo que ocasiono que el salón quedara en silencio, Hinata no se sorprendió, a Naruto no le gustaba que los demás la hicieran sentir mal o que hablaran a su espalda.

— Sr. Uzumaki al final de las clases se quedara en detención una hora — Naruto estaba a punto de refutar pero decidió quedarse callado, su ceño fruncido se encontraba aun marcado en su cara.

— Que perdedor— Murmuro un chico de pelo negro que sonreía de manera superior y si Hinata bien recordaba era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico mayor que estaba re-cursando el año debido a su carácter transgresor con una de las alumnas de su anterior curso.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata mientras la veía de arriba abajo cosa que la puso bastante nerviosa, el cielo se comenzó a tornar más oscuro mientras transcurría el día.

o=o=o

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con una relativa normalidad, tanto Hinata como Naruto se fueron acoplando poco a poco con sus compañeros a excepción de un grupo en especifico que era el de Sasuke, el pelinegro tenía muy en claro que iba detrás de la ojiblanca, su actitud era muy agresiva e irritante pero Hinata no decía nada por no querer meter en problemas a Naruto el cual tenía detención por discutir con los maestros que trataban de fingir que no pasaba nada con la actitud del chico pelinegro.

Hinata salió de la escuela con sombrilla en mano, desde hace una semana que el clima era de lo peor, el sol no salía y la lluvia era constante, Naruto seguía en detención y a Hinata no le gustaba dejarlo atrás, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano la jalo en dirección de un callejón pobremente iluminado, aterrorizada Hinata alzo la mirada para toparse con los ojos negros que pertenecían a Sasuke, el chico la miro lascivamente cosa que hizo entrar en pánico a la peli azul que empezó a sacudirse con la esperanza de sacarse a Sasuke de encima pero este no cedió.

— Estaba esperando este momento desde que te vi — Le susurro al oído lo cual creo otra ola de pánico en Hinata, el pelinegro le dio una bofetada que la tiro al suelo, rápidamente trato de arrancarle la ropa, Hinata tomo su sombrilla y le dio un golpe con la punta de su sombrilla en la espinillera de Sasuke haciéndolo detener lo suficiente como para pararse y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas soportaran. Hinata no se detuvo hasta estar en la seguridad de su departamento, ya en él la chica se soltó a llorar desesperadamente, su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a inflamarse por el golpe que le habían propinado y sus ropas rasgadas estaban llenas de lodo y agua.

— Hinata ya llegue — Se escucho desde fuera de su departamento, Hinata reconoció la voz de Naruto y abrió la puerta tirándose al pecho del desconcertado rubio.

— ¿Hinata que te paso, y ese golpe? — Dijo Naruto tomándole la mejilla analizando el golpe, la chica solo sollozaba.

— Fue Sasuke— Dijo entre lágrimas, los ojos de Naruto se ensombrecieron, con mucho cuidado la cargo y la llevo a su cama, le dio algo para calmarla y la dejo profundamente dormida, con paso cuidadoso se dirigió a su departamento.

o=o=o

Sasuke se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa nadie se atrevía a salir de noche y menos con el aguacero que caía durante la temporada de otoño, todo el rumbo a su casa se la pasaba maldiciendo la oportunidad que se le escapo, abruptamente el chico tuvo un fuerte mareo al sentir una punzada en su cuerpo, el mundo giro rápidamente hasta que se volvió igual de oscuro que el cielo.

El pelinegro volvió a su estado consiente, no sabía decir que tanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, si fueron días, horas, minutos, tratándose de levantar sintió como unos grilletes presionaban fuertemente sus muñecas y tobillos hasta el punto de crear llagas.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tu Uchiha — Resonó una voz de entre las tinieblas que helo la sangre de Sasuke, tomando mejor la vista del lugar donde estaba pudo observar el interior que parecía el de un viejo almacén repleto de plástico y una solitaria lámpara iluminaba sobre su cabeza, con un esfuerzo pudo distinguir una silueta familiar.

— Idiota, suéltame y déjame ir — Grito el enfurecido Uchiha, Naruto dio una pequeña carcajada, lentamente se acerco a la fuente de luz mostrando su vestimenta, una camisa oscura y pantalones de la misma tonalidad, sus manos envueltas en unos delgados pero resistentes guantes de medico.

— Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, mira yo tengo una política estricta con los idiotas que se meten con Hinata — La voz de Naruto se fue tornando más oscura, con paso calmado avanzo a una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban instrumentos de cirugía.

— No te creas tan especial Uchiha, no eres el primero ni el único de él que me he tenido que deshacer — Dijo el rubio ajustándose los guantes, de la mesa tomo un pequeño bisturí.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, de qué demonios hablas?! — Dijo Sasuke sacudiéndose violentamente en un intento de zafarse de sus grilletes, Naruto lo presiono contra la tabla de acero y con el bisturí rasgo completamente sus ropas, tomando una jeringa procedió a inyectarle un líquido desconocido.

— Es adrenalina, no quiero que te desmayes a mitad de nuestro juego — Naruto comenzó a caminar alrededor de su víctima como si fuera una presa a punto de ser atacada.

— Debo felicitarte por haberme hecho hervir la sangre de esta forma, te has atrevido a golpear a Hinata y pagaras por ello — Dijo el chico rubio tomando un mazo de la mesa, Sasuke empezó a sudar y su corazón latía de forma acelerada.

— Mira esto es un error, ella me tentó, tienes que entenderlo fue su… — Sasuke fue interrumpido cuando el mazo descendió sobre su mano izquierda quebrándole más de un dedo, el chico dio un alarido de dolor.

— No soporto las mentiras chico, todos con sus ridículas excusas, no estoy aquí para oírlas, yo vengo a castigarte — Dijo el ojiazul dejando nuevamente el mazo sobre la mano del pelinegro.

— ¡Ayuda! — Grito Sasuke en un vano intento de pedir ayuda, Naruto solo rio entre dientes, sus ojos brillaban con malicia pura.

— Nadie vendrá Uchiha, pero, ¿por qué no tomamos medidas preventivas, que tal si te corto esa lengua viperina que tienes?— Dijo Naruto tomando el escalpelo de la mesa mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su pelo.

— Haber di ahhh~— Sasuke cerró la boca pero Naruto la abrió a la fuerza, con unas pinzas sostuvo la lengua en el aire, pero se detuvo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en su rostro.

— No, prefiero oírte gritar como el cerdo inmundo que eres —La mirada de Sasuke era una mezcla entre dolor y horror.

— Es más, hagamos más ameno el momento — Dicho eso el rubio activo la grabadora colocada encima de la mesa junto a sus múltiples utensilios de tortura, la música retumbo en el lugar claramente la canción emitida era la Obertura 1812.

— Excelente pieza musical, ¿No lo crees? — Naruto empezó a usar el mazo como si fuera una batuta, con fuerza dejo caer su mazo en la pierna de Sasuke cuando el ritmo empezó a subir.

— ¡Estas loco! — Chillo Sasuke de dolor haciendo fuerza con sus ataduras, Naruto dio una risa ahogada.

— La locura es algo debidamente subjetivo compañero, considérame algo así como un genio incomprendido — Nuevamente el mazo cayó sobre la pierna del pelinegro efectivamente partiendo el hueso de su pierna.

— Ya rotos tus huesos tu cuerpo será más sensible así que usare esto — Naruto saco unas pinzas para podar plantas y las movió de un lado a otro como si fuera un dulce para un niño.

— Pero calma solo sentirás un pequeño tirón acompañado de un tirón más fuerte y luego un enorme dolor al sentir como el hueso y el musculo se separan — Sonrió Naruto jugueteando con las pinzas, el pelinegro se agito lo mas que pudo pero sus piernas y brazos le dolían mucho, el rubio posiciono las pinzas sobre uno de sus dedos y con la aplicación de fuerza el dedo salió disparado seguido de una pequeña fuente de sangre.

— Va uno, faltan 19 dedos más— En la boca de Naruto se forma una sonrisa enorme, Sasuke no paraba de gritar pero su voz era callada por la melodía proveniente de las bocinas.

o=o=o

— Ahora te presento a mi amiga Despedazadora, una sierra con terminación en diamante, 5 caballos de fuerza con duración de uso de 3 horas continuas y capaz de cortar el hueso en 3,5 segundos — Naruto sostenía una sierra de tamaño intimidante frente al atormentado Sasuke que no poseía ningún dedo en ninguna de su extremidad.

— Estoy ansioso por que después de esto te destrozare las pelotas con esto — Naruto sostuvo su en su otra mano un taladro de alta potencia, Sasuke estaba al borde del desmayo pero los químicos y la adrenalina que le introdujo el rubio en su cuerpo evitaba que se desangrara o se desmayara.

— Prosigamos — Fueron las únicas palabras que menciono Naruto para acto seguido arrancar el motor de la sierra y cubrirse con la careta que evitaría que la sangre le salpicara la cara al empezar a cortar al Uchiha.

o=o=o

Grughh

Grughh

Grughh

Squish

Squish

Squish

Naruto se limpio el sudor que corría por su cuerpo, el cadáver de Sasuke yacia inerte en la mesa de tortura, una enorme cortada lo abría de forma vertical mostrando sus órganos, el intestino del chico había sido usado como cuerda para ahorcarlo, su cuerpo también mostraba enormes moretones signo de que antes de morir fue golpeado brutalmente.

— Ahora eliminar toda la escena del crimen — Naruto camino lentamente a uno de los tantos botes que se encontraban en la bodega, con una patada vacio el liquido del recipiente haciendo que despidiera un aroma a gasolina. Con otro bote baño el cuerpo de Sasuke, con paso decisivo salió del lugar.

— Arde en el infierno maldito — Naruto tiro un pequeño cerillo encendido al interior del edificio creando una reacción de cadena, todo el combustible en el suelo sumado con los cientos de botes que se encontraban en el almacén crearon una enorme llamarada de fuego dentro del edificio, la lluvia y la oscuridad ocultarían la nube de humo, nadie vendría a apagar el fuego si la bodega no tenia alarma de incendios y si vinieran sería muy tarde.

— Es hora de volver a casa— Naruto camino hacia su departamento.

o=o=o

El viaje a su casa no le había llevado más de 20 minutos, pero antes de entrar a su departamento decidió visitar a Hinata, la chica estaba sentada en la sala de estar.

— Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas me tenias preocupada? — La chica se puso frente al chico esperando una respuesta, Naruto sonrió cansado pero se sorprendió cuando Hinata se estampo contra su pecho.

— Por favor… nunca me dejes… yo no… no…no— La chica se pego mas fuerte al pecho del rubio mientras sollozaba, la mano de Naruto alzo su rostro y la beso sorpresivamente.

— Nunca lo hare, es una promesa de por vida — Naruto le respondió en voz baja solo para volver a capturar los labios de la peli azul, la chica salió de su sorpresa y presiono con más fuerza sus labios con el del rubio a la vez que posaba sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y este en la cintura de ella, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Hinata cerrando la habitación detrás de ellos.

o=o=o

13 años después:

Naruto se encontraba hojeando un cuaderno lleno de recortes, el rubio estaba en una habitación decorada con multitud de títulos y fotos de él con personajes poderosos, durante los últimos años Naruto estudio leyes y se convirtió en un famoso fiscal y abogado defensor.

— Papi vamos, Mami ya preparo la comida dijo que hoy haría ramen — Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y volteo para observar la voz que le hablaba, una pequeña niña de 3 años de pelo rubio y largo y ojos perlados, en una mano tenía un oso de felpa y con la otra jalaba el pantalón de Naruto.

— Hana, Naruto es hora de la comida — Del umbral de la puerta apareció Hinata sonriendo dulcemente y acariciando su vientre, el cual se encontraba abultado mostrando claros síntomas de embarazo, Naruto sonrió en dirección de Hinata.

— En un momento voy solo necesito guardar esto — Hinata asintió y salió del estudio de Naruto con Hana en brazos, la niña comenzó a cantar ramen una y otra vez. Naruto sonrió con felicidad al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo al libro.

El libro tenía noticias referentes a la muerte del padre de Hinata, la desaparición del joven Uchiha, y unas cuantas docenas más sobre gente desaparecida, bueno tampoco se desconocía su paradero completamente, Naruto sabia donde estaba cada uno de esos desaparecidos.

Naruto haría lo que fuera por proteger a la gente que ama, su esposa, su hija y su bebe no nacido.

Naruto no tenía secretos a su esposa a excepción de uno, un secreto oscuro y retorcido que los llevo a la felicidad que ahora comparten.

Un secreto de sangre.


End file.
